Beyond The Borders Of Storybrooke
by fictionary211
Summary: What if Regina decided that she can longer take the pain? Losing Daniel , Henry and with Emma too far away. A story I made which should settle between "Doctor" and Tallahasse. Fluff. Please be gentle with me... English isn't my first language but I do try my best :) #SwanQueen This was supposed to be three chapters but I decided to shortened it and make it one shot.


Regina walked briskly down the stairs trying to stop herself from crying some more. She had revealed so much to Dr. Hopper and yet the misery of losing Daniel is much more painful than before. Loosing Daniel once was very painful to the point of making her of what she has become today and losing him again and by her own hands is a pain beyond imaginable.

She hurriedly walked towards her car, opened it and got inside as quickly as she can. Thankful to the black tinted windows, once she was inside she can no longer contained it, placed her forehead on the steering wheel and cried her heart out. Tears heavily flowing down her cheeks as the thought of Daniel repeats on her mind.

"Daniel I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" she whispered in between sobs. Memories of Daniel frozen in the stable and slowly turning into dust keeps repeating over and over again in her mind and it wouldn't stop making her cry some more but above all Daniel's last words pierced through her heart … "then love again…"

After almost what felt like forever, her sobbing ceased a little and Emma suddenly popped into her mind. In spite of what she has done to Emma , she saved her from those crowd and that wraith. They might now have been the best of friends, hell she doesn't have any friend but yet Emma was there. She always had a choice but she chooses to help her, the "Evil Queen".

"She's not dying" Emma's voice echoes on her mind. If she wasn't so busy planning her revenge she would have liked Emma. They both love Henry and maybe… just maybe…

A thought suddenly came to her mind. She's been hearing rumors around town lately and guesses there's only one way to find out. And what was that Dr. Hopper said? "If you can't let go of the past, it's still going to haunt you." She can't handle this much pain any longer and with that thought she started crying again.

She starts the car and started driving it. Driving it towards that place where every person in town avoids,

outside Storybrooke.

Emma and Snow suddenly materialized in what appeared to be the inside of a mining tunnel. Last thing they remembered was running away from a giant, grabbed it's magical compass and with the helped of a little fairy, Tinkerbell and a few happy thoughts and they were suddenly here.

Emma turned to Snow, "Mary Margaret are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay. And you?"

"Not just yet. Maybe we weren't thinking enough happy thoughts. Are we in Storybrooke?" Emma said checking the eerie surroundings.

"There's only one way to find out. Listen!" Mary Margaret said and heard some clicking of something against a rock. "This way"

Emma followed her, hand resting the knife at her belt just in case. They followed the sound through an opening and there they saw Doc, Grumpy and Dopey hitting rocks but Mary Margaret saw all through that, all that was important is the man that stood on the other corner.

"Charming!", she called out running towards him at the same time. Charming didn't skip a beat, saw Snow and met her halfway. They hugged her like there's no tomorrow. Charming saw his daughter and grabbed Emma into the hug too. Emma gave in, missing him too and hugged him back, tears slowly running down on each other eyes.

There reunion was yet again interrupted with Henry yelling "Gramps! Gramps!" but he stopped when he saw his birthmother and Snow.

Emma was quick in kneeling down and grabbed her son almost as swiftly as what her father did to her when he saw her. She kissed him on the cheeks and said "I thought I'll never see you again!"

Snow and Charming kneeled down too and hugged them both in another hug making Emma cry some more. Never had she had a family all her twenty eight years and being into one now is making this all too painfully delightful. Now only one thing is missing.

Henry broke the hugged almost forgot what he came here to do. "I'm really sorry you guys but I need your help! It's mom!"

They were all puzzled. What has Regina done now? Everyone thought she was done with magic? Emma grabbed Henry's face made him look at her for answers. "What is it Henry? What happened to Regina?" Is the wraith back? Did we bring it back with us?" there was so much worry in her voice.

"Much worse… she drove out of town. She's trying to cross the borders and drive out of Storybrooke! We have to get her back! Please…" Henry begged. A quick explanation from Charming about what happens to them when they go outside Storybrooke made Emma panicked a little.

She was suddenly on her feet shouting, "Who's got a car!?"

Charming gave his and Emma started running outside, Henry trailing behind. "I wanna come! I've been so difficult to her I think I might be the reason why she did this."

Emma stopped for a while and hugged Henry again. She has met Cora and she thinks she understands Regina now a little and Henry isn't the one to blame. As much as she hates to admit it, Regina loves Henry and she can see it.

"Listen kid, Your mom has been through a lot. So much, but I assure you, you have nothing to do with this. We just got to let her see that there is more to life than revenge. So what do you say? Let's go get your mom?"

Henry smiled and jumped in the car. Emma stepped on it and rode into the sunset looking for Regina.

They finally catch up to her just a few miles outside Storybrooke. Emma and Henry looked at each other for a moment realizing that she has made it outside. Emma starts honking hoping Regina would stop.

They noticed Regina's signal light lit up and they knew she noticed. Her car starts to pull over and Emma followed right behind her. Once they were parked, both Henry and she ran out of the car and towards Regina.

"Sheriff Swan what is this?" she started to asked and ready to give the Sheriff a piece of her mind but then Henry hugged her tight and she couldn't help it and kneeled down allowing Henry to hug her tighter. Wonder all over her face.

"Mom are you okay? I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?" Regina asked still wondering then locked eyes with Emma trying to ask the same question but without the words. Emma just stood there smiling forgetting about why they were chasing Regina.

Henry finally let go and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?" and Emma now also waiting for a reply steps a little closer.

Regina who was going to make another sarcastic statement but decided not to since Henry has never been this warm to her replied, "That Emma Swan here got elected Sheriff two days ago." She recalled. She was handing Miss Swan that badge which she thought would be really bad idea and now that she thinks of it, she couldn't place the reason why it was such a bad idea but then she also remembered Emma saved her she now sees her in a different light.

"What? Mom you…." Henry started but Emma stopped him smiling at their son.

"It's okay Henry. We will break it to her gently. Right now we need to go home. People are going to have questions and your mom here is going to be a one confused woman."

"Excuse me Sheriff?" Regina said but somehow she's not in the mood to argue especially not with Henry still hugging her waist. "Fine but our son rides with me." She said and tried to give Emma that look but Emma just keeps on smiling at her like she knows something she doesn't but she's too happy to argue. "Did I just say 'our son'", Regina thought but somehow she didn't neglect that and Miss Swan's smile got a little wider.

"Fine with me." Emma said still smiling. 'our son' the words just keeps on echoing on the back of her mind and she couldn't help but smile some more. Everything should be okay now. She slid her hand in her right pocket fishing for her car keys but felt a pouch instead. Tinkerbell gave her more than enough fairy dust maybe she will sprinkle some on Regina and make her remember but not just now.

Regina opened the driver seat door but paused and looked at Emma who also was on her driver side looking at her and still smiling! Regina finally decided to give in and smiled back somehow feeling all warm inside.

Emma watched Regina get inside the car and sighed. The magic dust and the compass works. It sent her home to the two happy thoughts she was thinking while trying to get back to Storybrooke, Henry and Regina.

Any thoughts? I was thinking of a sequel but I need those Swan Queen posts on tumblr for inspiration :D


End file.
